


A Black Cat Crossed My Path

by Insomniackid7



Series: Play With Me [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Play, Dom/sub, F/F, Fetish, Halloween, Massive Self-Indulgence Fic, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Party, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss organizes a pet playdate for a Halloween party</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pounce Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Total self indulgence just because fic. I. There's really nothing else to say. I have no regrets. If you need me I'll be in the Dumpster with the trash.

“There we go.” The last piece of your costume is finally on. The familiar pressure of the headband relaxed you further into your role as pet. Your hair was let down as per usual when you are Princess, but this particular headband was part of a planned occasion. You were the one who suggested it. Even if it was sort of silly, but you really wanted to do it.

It’s Halloween and you are going to have a playdate with other pets.

Dressed as a Black cat.

You were a bit nervous about even bringing it up, considering your owner is a Black cat faunus who didn’t really like Halloween as much as everyone else, for obvious reasons. But everything is about open communication, and the fact that when you are Princess, you’re a terrible liar. Future CEO of SDC who already has a defined mean streak in haggling and business, Weiss Schnee can make anyone crumble with facts and subtle suggestions, and sometimes come up with the most ridiculous lies that sound all too real.

But you’re not Weiss, you’re Princess. Who was basically another person—technically another persona. You were morosely playing with your ball in indecision before Mistress finally asked you what was wrong. You tried to come up with something, but under Mistress’ amber gaze you spilled. She took it a lot better than you thought she would. She thought about it before making a few calls and now your pet social circle is about to convene in your condo.

You nervously pick at the orange garter belt and black stockings that you and Mistress bought in preparation for today. The other pieces of your costume included a criminally short black skirt with your long, simple black tail plug exposed. You had a black and blood red bra on with a flimsy off the shoulder crop top with the word ‘Bitch’ written in a glittered white text. Weiss wouldn’t wear something as gaudy as this, but Princess likes to dress up, even if it’s obnoxious. A pet needs as much attention as she get after all. The collar you were wearing was as holiday brand cheesiness as you could get. Black collar with laughing pumpkins and comical ghosts, the tag itself was pumpkin shaped with a matching pumpkin graphic where your name was written in the plant’s open mouth.

Right now you were fidgeting in your pet bed lodged in the corner of the L shaped couch that bordered the living room. Occasionally you would climb up and look over the couch to see the front door which was right next to the kitchen Mistress was working at now. You weren’t sure on the specifics but you know she made cookies and brownies because she gave you some to taste test. She filled your water bowl with cream and let you eat with your paws as a treat for the special occasion.

Besides, you tend to make a mess when you she gives you cream. It’s too damn delicious to drink like the ‘proper’ pet you are. She says she’ll train you out of it, but your rosy ass says otherwise.    

“Get off the couch, Princess.” Busted. It’s whatever though, it really wasn’t a thing you got punished for, but still was expected to follow. You collapse back in your bed, slightly miffed at how it dwarfs you sometimes. Weiss got nervous about size and bought a pet bed big enough to ‘comfortably sit two St. Bernards’. It turned out to be a bit..much. However Mistress bought you pillows and plushies to fill the blank spaces, so it works out. Considering who was coming it was probably a good move once you removed some of the plushies for tonight.

Honestly, you understand she’s a lion, but you can’t help but wonder how Ember could be 2 ½ times bigger than you. Precious, at least, was your size. Hmm, maybe if you both sit on her you could fit?

The doorbell rang and you sprung upright. You crawled to the end of the couch to stake out who it was. Mistress giggled at you, “You are far too cute. Now be a good host, Princess.”

“Yes, Mistress.” If it’s Precious, you’re pouncing on her though. You paw the carpet below you and ready yourself with your butt in the air. As soon as that bunny comes in she’s as good as pounced.

Alrighty, one…

“Hello and welcome to the Halloween party. Glad you could make it.”

Two…

“No problem.” The guests say.

Wait…

T-two identical voices…?

Oh, no.

“She’s been so excited.”  “She wouldn’t stop roaring about it all day.”

Oh, god. ABORT! ABORT!

Too late. Her lilac eyes see yours and it’s all over. As soon as Mistress moves out of the way, a blonde blur explodes forth and is headed towards you. You get a few steps further in the living room before you’re tackled in the side sending you rolling with a clingy, snickering lion. “Pinned ya.”

“Embbeerrrrr! You could’ve given me carpet burn!” You try wiggling out of her hold on your wrists but it’s futile. Ugh, she’s doing that self-satisfied smile thing. Trapped in the jaws of a beast, indeed. “Fine!…What do you want?” If you get pounced you gotta give something, that’s the rule.

“Hmmm.” she pretends to contemplate it for a moment. “Collarbone hickey.”

“You always ask for that.”

“I like gnawing on you, whaddyawant from me? Would you rather I give you hickey elsewhere?” It’s hard not to blush when her eyes scour your form from your head to your toes. Her eyes stop at a part she apparently likes and smiles at you again. A large paw starts from your belly and slides up, it's so warm and it makes your heart beat a little faster. “Mm, this looks delectable.” She points at the fleshy part just above your hipbone before running her thumb over it.

She’s making you squirm just by how intensely she’s looking at you, and her dumb tongue wipes over her lips and—fuck it. “Fine—ah!” The word is barely out your mouth when she let’s go of your wrists and hold your hips instead as she bites into you. It’s a little more sensitive than you thought it would be, and Ember wastes no time in biting and sucking at the proffered skin. You bite your lips as your hips start to raise up into her. Finally the lion is satisfied and licks at the newly bruised skin.

You sit up to see the hickey—and oh my god that thing is huge. “Ember!” She licks her lips in response. You’re finally free so you sit up and scowl at her. “Stupid lion.”

“Hey, that’s sexy lion.” You roll your eyes but it’s hard to contest the claim. Her tawny brown lion ears sit atop her head and somehow make her look even bigger, as if she isn’t over six feet already, plus all the muscle she has. Her outfit is simple, she has a black studded collar and a orange tank top with the words “Lick or Eat” ugh (like you aren’t already thinking about it). She had on her usual short shorts and her lion tail plug threaded through a customized hole in the back you think she sewed herself.

“Ember…” A new voice from above you said, “be nice to your playmates.”

“You’re always so eager to rush into things.” The lion visibly deflates and smiles shyly at her Owners.

“Hello Miss Melanie, Hello Miss Miltia.” Acting like a host pet should, you kneel before them and bow, before you sit up and wiggle your tail in excitement. The twins smile in approval and step closer so you rub against their legs, they give you scratchies on your head and under your chin. You’re pretty happy especially because you know Ember is pouting in jealousy behind you.

“Hello to you too, Princess.” Miss Melanie chuckles.

Miss Miltia tilts you back and sighs at the hickey on your hip. “Oh, dear, you’re bleeding.” You look back down and confirm that the small ruby drops are coming from the bite. The twin in red’s eyes flickered to her pet, “Did Ember not tell you about her teeth?” You must of looked confused because Miss Melanie drags Ember by her collar and forces her jaw open. You were too heated to notice the sharper canines the Lion bared.

Your Mistress strolls over and grabs Ember’s chin to see the new attachments. “Aren’t these those Halloween fake teeth you put on with dental glue or something?”

“Yes, as soon as she saw them she absolutely had to have them.” Miss Miltia rolled her eyes.

“Bad kitty, clean her and apologize.” Miss Melanie ordered. The lion flinched at the admonishment but nodded and bent down to your hip to carefully lap up the red rivulets she left. Her tongue was soft and breath warm against the wound, the lion was being particularly thorough and softly kissed around the hickey after every lap. 

After tending to your wound she dragged her head up in an affectionate rub before nuzzling the crook of your neck. “Sorry, I forgot. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted to mark you is all…” she genuinely seems to be sorry about it..

“Mark me?” you say as you lightly bump your head against hers.

“I like to mark what’s important to me so everyone knows that’s mine.” all the Owners scoff and you’re right there with them rolling your eyes.

You sigh, what did you expect? But if she wants to be brat, you’ll be a little shit. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” When she opens her mouth no say something undoubtedly self-absorbed, you strike by capturing her in an open mouth kiss that makes her fall back with you on top. She’s shocked at first but she gets the picture when you straddle her and starts to kiss you back.

The thing about Ember is, as much as she tops or seduces, a passionate kiss is her kryptonite. You’ve already claimed her mouth, exploring and wrapping around her tongue in a way that makes her shiver. The two of you pull back for a quick breath before you press your lips into hers again, instead of frenching, you manipulate her back into a regular kiss sliding your lips across hers. She moans her displeasure at the development but you keep control and drag it out some more.

The mighty lion, whimpering beneath you. It makes you hotter how you’re dominating the usually cocky pet, and you decide to torture her a bit more by letting her know that.

Slowly, ever so slowly, you grind against her abs. Mmm, god. Her fucking abs are certainly washboard worthy, if the way your pussy drags through the bumps has anything to say about it. Ember shivers below, grasping the point you want to get across. You gasp into her mouth as your hips pull back to start again. Her paws hold your hips down for more pressure as your heat rides along her quivering form. Kissing her is becoming an sloppy open-mouthed affair what with you moaning into her mouth and her whining into yours. Her fingers are just this side of bruising and her back is arching into every pass. You admit, the thought of cumming on her abs _by_ her abs is a very, very attractive idea.

However, plans must be followed through. You keep going, waiting for her hum again and when she does you bite her bottom lip and pull back before letting go. Her paws fly to her mouth and she screws her eyes closed in surprise, “Ow! What?” when she opens them to look at you, you’ve already hopped over her head and are now sitting in your pet bed like nothing happened at all.

Her total surprise is a treat itself. Her head tilts back to look at you from the ground.  All she sees is your shit-eating grin. Ember is red as hell, blushing in embarrassment, it only gets worse when the Owners laugh at her too from their spot at the end of the couch where they watched your whole show.

Ember flips over and stalks her way over to you, leaning above your head with the couch for support. She’s angry.

Good.

“I’ll get you for that.”

You feign innocence and make a point of staring at her abs as if it were a fond childhood memory. A single finger slides up the crevice of her abs before raising it and sticking it in her mouth. “I can’t wait.”


	2. Heat-Seeking Ghost of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the party started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. My trash cornucopia. I edit it later, but please enjoy it as a thanksgiving dessert!

 

“You’re playing with fire, you know that?” Puns. Always with the puns. 

“Do you really think that puns are sexy? I mean, really?”

“Well, since they’re falling from my sexy mouth, yes. Yes they are.” She punctuates her sentence with an exaggerated show of fangs and licking her lips, but the hunger in her eyes were true. She descends upon you with a burst of speed and starts her assault with a nip to the lobe of your ear. She manipulated you so you were laying down with your sight filled with the shadowy outlines of the crux of the couch, and her face. She comes real close to you, looking over your face and moving down to your neck. Ember’s eyes are so dilated that had there been more light, you were sure you would see your reflection currently mirroring her expression. More nips are delivered to your jaw and trailing to where your neck meets your shoulder which makes you submit and expose your neck to the hungry lion breathing hot puffs of air against your prone form. “The same mouth that now has a taste of a delicious morsel. I’m not satisfied with just a sample, you know?”

A purposeful drag of sharpened teeth down prominent collarbones to the low hem of your shirt. The pressure is only enough to draw up pink lines of your blood beneath your skin, but not enough to expose it to the world. Your shiver is apparently a gratifying reward for her if the silent chuckle pressed into your skin is any indication. She’s practically purring as her paws made way up and down your form. You could feel a few eager claws slip underneath your skirt and you arch in anticipation.

“Down.” Huh?

The order snaps you out of your trance and you both look to your Owners. All three of them exudes the aura of a dom, you could swear their eyes were glowing with it along with powerful lust. The look quickly putting you two back in line. Ember rose up and sat a bit away while you sit up. Shit, you didn’t realize just how wet you are. This fucking lion is just determined to get you in trouble.

Miss Melanie is the first to advance and your shoulders relax a bit when she steps over to Ember. “I thought we said to slow down, not everyone is here and you are already rushing ahead. That’s not fair to Miss Cinder or Precious if they came in the middle of you completely tiring out our hostess.”

Ember just grumbles a bit and looks away from the hard stare, this peaks Miss Miltia’s interest, “Speak up, dear.” she says with the slightest bit of an edge.

“She started it.” Oh boy, was that the wrong thing to say. You can barely look at your Mistress’ glare, you can’t possibly imagine having two glare from two very scary women.

“Ladies, there’s no harm,” Your Mistress steps in. “However, if you wish to separate them there’s the playroom I showed you earlier.” Now you’re afraid for her.

“Thank you, Blake, I think we’ll take you up on your offer.” Miss Miltia says.

You and Ember share a look, and she can tell from your face that she’s in some shit. “ _Playroom_?” she whispers. You can only give her a nervous grin from a lopsided grin. Any further questions she may have had were quelled with the soft jingle and click of a leash, and a tug towards the hallway.

You would laugh, except your own Mistress is staring you down. She doesn’t seem to be amused. One of her Faunus ears flick back as she tracks the trio’s movements, flicking once the door was opened and closing with the shout of a “Oh shit!”.

There’s really no way for you to ‘cute’ your way out of this, is there? A nervous wave is your answer to her burning gaze. “I supposed I should known how excited you would be for your first party.” She stepped close and angled your head up with her fingers and brushing your face with her thumb, you naturally lean into the affectionate touch. So maybe you aren’t in as much trouble as you thought. “I should have taken into account your attention-seeking inner whore.”

Fuck--!

The formally affectionate hand grips your collar and tosses you back on the ground, her foot steps on your pussy, making you moan at the pressure. “Ember was right when she said you started it.” She presses harder and you try to buck for more friction but your hips are pretty pinned down. You are slowly becoming aware of how much a whorish pet you are when she twists her foot and presses her heel harder against your lips. “I’m not surprised she would retaliate after you rub your filthy self all over her. Feel how wet you are?” She twist her heel and you give a soft yelp at the new sensation. The real embarrassing part is--she doesn’t even need to pin your arms down. You’ll gladly take the scolding as long as the ignored fire in your lower belly is stoked.

Fuck, you’re such a whore and you don’t even care. Mistress scoffs at your wanton reaction before continuing, “How did I get such a spoiled pet? Try to control yourself.” You nod and she moves off to your displeasure. A moan from down the hall drew your attention. “I see they’re having fun.”

Weiss is nothing if not prepared. And overzealous, probably. You knew a whole room dedicated to your interests was reasonable; however shoving it full of anything and everything you wanted to experiment with is a bit much, to put it simply.

At least someone is enjoying the variety though.

Mistress looks back down at you with a peculiar face, as if she was pondering something. “Cinder might be late but I refuse to let her see my pet messy.” She quickly bent down and stripped you of your soaked panties. You squeak in surprise and go to protest but she’s already gone.

You blush and try to pull your too short skirt down a bit. You know it’ll be gone soon, but it made you embarrassed anyway. A few minutes later, the twins come out with a wincing lion behind them, “They’re like hyperactive children, I swear.” Miss Miltia muses. Ember crawls into the pet bed with you before collapsing on her stomach, displaying cross-hatches of red lines on her skin.

“They used a _cat_ o’ nine tails.” She wheezed.

Incredible.

Flat to the ground as she is, when she looks over in your direction, she gets quite the eyeful. You shuffle your legs to the side but there is no dignity to be reclaimed. “I suppose we can hold out until Precious gets here, right?”

“Yeah-huh.”

You roll your eyes, “Ember.”

“I can multi-task. I hope she gets here soon. I want to pounce on her.”

“Can you even do that with you back like it is?”

“Hurts so good, babe.” Why do you even bother? Thank god your exasperation is short-lived when the awaited knock at the door sent excitement racing through you. The lion popped up and staked out from behind the couch.  You’re currently trying to bet on who will out do who since Precious is practically a houdini reincarnation. Mistress opens the door and two burning gold eyes on an elegant woman dressed in a stylized red boat neck dress is the first thing you notice, then the ridiculously short pet next to her.

Precious, a playbunny with the most smug look always on her face. No really, she’s dressed as a playboy bunny, with a white leotard, pink wrist cuffs, brown bunny ears, and a bright red and pink collar. She’s the only one you’ve met who is actually shorter than you, and by a great margin, no less.

The living embodiment of smug, Precious waltzes in after jumping up to plant a kiss on your Mistress’ cheek and moves to the living room. Ember was in front of you, lining up her shot. Her red back highlighting the muscles under tanned skin, the lion was prepared to strike. Miss Melanie and Miss Miltia looked more amused than annoyed this time, so you suspect they have the same conclusion in mind you do.

Precious was about to turn the corner when Ember’s tight muscles snapped her into a high jump…

...which Precious ducked under.

You moved to the side of the couch to see the blonde lying on her back dazed and confused until she had a bunny sitting on her chest. Precious just smiled at her from above and then flicked her nose. “Gah! Fine, you win…” Again. “What do you want?”

She considered her options when something caught her attention. She opened Ember’s mouth to reveal the sharp canines she put in, you could swear you saw her eyes light up in glee. Precious flipped her hair to the left and grabbed Ember’s head and held her to her right shoulder.

You heard a chuckle from your immediate left. You felt a pat on your head and the unmistakable scent of cinnamon… “H-hello, Miss Cinder.”

Her eyes flicked down at you for moment as a small--and possibly subtly cruel smile--was sent your way as she continued to stroke your hair. Out of all of the Owners, Miss Cinder was the one who you knew would tie you down and fuck you rough until you couldn’t scream anymore.

...Well, that’s more of an impression anyway. She always has this aura of someone who was _always_ and _completely_ in charge of a situation. You know she works with Mistress’ boss and from what you hear, is a very vicious women. There were more than a few reasons Ozcapades was starting to turn into a local chain, this women, who also owned a shipping company, was no one to mess with. This is evidenced even further by Precious herself. Utterly sadistic and lovingly masochistic, Precious is an all-in-one type of sub. One who always like extremes, and enjoyed making others scream; maybe out of some ironic side-effect of the fact that Precious is mute and can only make small moans and whimpers instead of the screams she wants. Those two were on hell of a scary combo that worked _very_ well together.

“Hello dear.” She stopped stroking your hair to lift your face up and turned you this way and that as part of an inspection you felt woefully unprepared for. Without looking away she directed an order to Ember “I thinks she wants a bite that’ll last, don’t you think Ember, dear?”

Ember wavered for a moment, looking over to her Owners for permission. Miss Melanie raised an eyebrow in concern, “I’d ask if you’re sure, considering she’s already made Blake’s pet bleed with those things, but am I correct in saying that she’d like it more?” Precious looked at you and scanned your body for validation. You straightened up in your posture without jarring Miss Cinder’s fingers from your chin to reveal the sizable bruise the lion had left earlier. Precious’ eye’s gleamed before her face turned into a dubious grin.

Mistress seems interested by this turn of events and nods towards the other two pets. You gulp and nudge your head against Miss Cinder once before moving over to the pile in front of you. The bunny fixates on your hip before reaching out and gently brushing around it lighting up the sensitive nerves and making you jump up a bit. Before you can stop her she ducks down and marks you with a bite of her own overlapping Ember’s. Your pained gasp leads to the feel of a smile against your reddened skin, when she lets go you’re bleeding a bit again and some of it drips from her lips.

When you fall back, she smiles more, which confuses you until you see almost everyone in the room staring at you; or more precisely, your legs. You squeak before you close your legs and put your hands down to obstruct more of the view. Your accidental show has left Ember dumbfounded and slack jawed, perfect for the pet on top of her to take advantage of.

The bunny grips Ember’s collar again and presses her shoulder into the the fanged mouth. Ember seems to remember what’s she’s supposed to be doing and puts her hands on the other pet’s hips before carefully, but firmly clamping her maw around the proffered skin. There’s a very soft sound of gratification and then Precious bucks her hips and threads her hands into the yellow mane to force her harder down. Ember sucks and chews, noting the relaxation in Precious’ posture and slowly detaching, leaving behind a few thin lines of crimson and discolored skin. “Happy?” Ember rasped. Precious smirked and patted her on the head.

“Now that we’re done with introductions, why don’t we get this party started?” Mistress chuckled.

* * *

You’ve all moved into the living room while the Owners talked in the kitchen and doing... something. They told the pets to stay out. So right now you, Ember, and Precious were trying to fit in your pet bed. It would work if Precious wasn’t trying to hog all the damn space for herself! Both of you are currently trying to push each other off of Ember who took the bottom block to this tower. You are almost about to win when that bitch purposely grabs at your bitten hip and cause you to yelp and fall back.  

You get up to see Precious all laid back on _your_ bed, in _your_ house, smug smile as always. You make a move to attempt to tease her like you did Ember, but where should you start? Ember’s easy, but the bunny was always a tough nut to crack, and you don’t think you can pin her down that easily. It’s worth a shot though.

You totally intend to pounce on her when you are suddenly nudged by a leg in your back. “Look up, Princess.” you hear Mistress call above you. Obediently, sit up and tilt your head back to look up at her. “Open.” Hmm? You’re pretty curious so you open your mouth, and you notice Mistress is holding something small in her hand before it disappears in your mouth.

Sweet, is your first thought before your taste buds fully registers the full flavor. Ooh, milk chocolate! Even, better, when you bite there’s peanut butter! But it’s not Reese’s, the chocolate is covering some sort of sweet dough. Wait. Is this one of mistress’ homemade treats? “It’s so yummy!” you moan. Turning around you put on your best cute face, tilting your head to the side with your paws up, nuzzling against her leg and begging for more.

In one tanned hand there’s three small fabric drawstring bags, the first one was open from giving you the treat, and was black with a close-up of a Black cat that blended in with the solid color background. How appropriate. The other two were similar, only one had a pumpkin design, and the other a skull design.

Mistress passes out the bags to the other owners who then give a sample to the other pets. You love Mistress’ homemade treats, and judging by the look in their eyes, Ember and Precious like them too. It seems the treat bags had more than just the chocolate-peanut butter dough balls. Precious was given homemade orange gumdrops, and Ember had candy-coated ghost treats, that if you remember right are made up of processed oreos and cream cheese.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. It’s called Trick and Treat. We tell you to do a trick, then you get a treat, understand?” We all nod eagerly. “We’ll determine who goes with this die.” Miss Miltia holds up a fuzzy die the size of a soft ball and tosses it in the front of the pets. “One and four is Ember’s turn, two and five is Princess’, then three and six is Precious’” The four Owners sit next to each other on the large couch, treat bags on their laps. You look at the dropped die which was on two, so you swipe at it to roll for the first turn.   

It lands on one. Miss Melanie and Miss Miltia look at each other and seem to be having a twin telepathy moment before calling out “Down.” It’s simple, Ember just presses herself to the floor on all fours, and then she is handed a treat.

She rolls the die and it rolls on three.

Miss Cinder thinks for a moment, “Flip.” What the hell? You watch Precious back up to make some room and you and Ember move back to the couch. Precious crouches and then jumps up high turning her body backwards and she gently lands on her feet and smoothly transitions back into her crouch. It was so well done olympic gymnasts would do a double take. Precious looks so proud right now, so full of herself more like. She crawls over and retrieves her treat, humming while she took in the flavor.

“Do you always have to show off?” Mistress directed at Miss Cinder.

“Jealous? I just prefer more...extravagant things. Only the best is worth my attention.” Mistress rolls her eyes, probably expecting that answer. Precious’ shoulders started to move in a silent giggle, turning so the Owners wouldn’t see and laughed a bit more and rolled the die to continue the game.

Apparently this is one fair and even die, because it lands on five, your turn. Mistress side-eyes the other gold-eyed woman and makes up her mind. She hold up the treat bag chest level, “Beg.” now all eyes are on you, damn that competitive streak. Although it wasn’t a big deal, your Mistress has trained you to read ‘beg’ as synonymous with ‘seduce’ the target. It only takes a second to decide your plan of attack, but you are suddenly self-aware of your pantiless state. However it comes to a boil when Precious laughs at you bit. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a competitive streak yourself, maybe Mistress is rubbing off on you.

...Damn that Ember and her puns.

Infectious puns aside, you stretch upwards, keeping your eye on Mistress the whole time, including when you let out a low groan. You get on all fours, slowly strutting to your prize and flirtatiously smiling. This seems to please Mistress greatly judging by the way she raises her head, proud and to Miss Cinder's opinion, haughtily. You love making Mistress proud, it makes you feel more self-confident, and admittedly it blows up your ego.

That’s probably the reason why when you hear Ember behind you inhale heavily in slight surprise, you look back and see that Ember wasn’t the only one surprised and interested. They made eye contact and knew they were caught when your smile became a bit wider, a bit devilish, the smile that said ‘I know what you’re thinking’. This skirt is most definitely a good choice. You’ll be nice and give them what they eagerly want--well more of a sample, can’t go all in at the beginning. But you can start with a specialty of yours, flaunt and tease.

You spread your legs a little wider and arch your back so the straps connected to your stockings stretch and become tighter against your skin. Then, you wave your hips from side to side, the desired effect taking place. Their eyes were watching your tail wave and brush up against your stockings with a whisper; on the exposed skin of your thighs you felt it smoothly sliding past. The sensation is clearer and weightier than the soft strokes on your covered legs. You know your legs are fucking fantastic, your pussy is pretty and pink and far more alluring with the split second reveals, and you know your ass is so excellent Mistress loves to regularly squeeze, pinch and grope it.

Sometimes you are so charitable.

You look to Mistress and the rest of the Owners to bite your lip and play coy in the most transparent way possible. Going forward with your original goal, you strut with a slight modification to keep all spectators happy. You stop at her crossed legs and rub up from her ankles up her formal slacks with your face, then as you straighten up, your torso. You kiss her crossed knees while looking seductively at her.

Whether she’s just humoring you or it actually worked is up for debate when both her feet are on the ground and widen them a bit for you to press in the space. Your hands are placed on top of her knees and you rub at her thighs with your cheek and look sideways up at her.

In your most piteous voice you say, “Mistress, may I please have a treat?”. Mistress runs her hand through your white locks looking contemplative for a moment, then looking over to Miss Cinder. Mistress seemed quite happy with the look on Miss Cinder’s face. It was subtle but behind the careful restraint was annoyance, lust, and a vulturine focus on you. You could almost feel her mental caresses before she looked away.

“You’re quick to parry, Blake.” Mistress shrugs and lifts your chin to hand feed you the chocolate treat.

You might as well rub it in, you suppose. Chewing slowly with a hum, you open your eyes and pop up to kiss Mistress quickly, passing your chocolate covered tongue over hers in a show of appreciation. “Thank you, Mistress.” With a final nuzzle, you pull back and join the other pets, who had a very red face on each. Of course you give a cocky expression towards them, more notably towards Precious who is turning rather nonplussed at the performance.

You roll the die. The result causes you to blink. It’s a two. Your turn again. This seems to make all the Owners glance at each other. “Didn’t think it’d happen this early.” Miss Miltia says.

“Me neither. But I guess this is fine, we get to have more fun with them.” Miss Cinder says. You, Ember, and Precious all glance at each other wondering what they were talking about.

Miss Melanie gets up and walks over to you with a glint in her eye. “That was just a warm up. We were waiting until a turn repeated. Now instead of doing tricks you’ll be submitting to acts.” Acts? “Another Owner orders you, and we might want you to interact with another pet, understand?” She tilts your head up and the smile on her face gets wider. You try to rub your thighs because the expression on her face is making you wet.

“Y-yes, Miss Melanie.” She lets you go and you hear a whimper behind you. Precious was looking paler than normal, and Ember’s eyes were wide looking at something to your right.

When you look, you get why they are so apprehensive. You gulp yourself, because Miss Cinder and Mistress were placing various props and toys on the coffee table pushed to the corner of the room. Miss Melanie ruminates over her choices, occasionally looking back at you and your scared expression. “Since you were so...fervent about showing off that pussy of yours, lets skip the sneak peak then.” She gestures with the crop to right in front of her, “Cheek to floor, ass up. Now.”

No time the like the present.

When you get into position at her feet she walks around, appraising you,she rolls your tail up along your back and urges you wider with small smacks on your inner thighs. She drags the keeper up the length of your core and you yelp a little at the unexpected action. She presses harder as she urges it down and rubs it against your clit, causing you to bite your lip.

You practically bite through it when she moves the crop away and then swiftly smacks the keeper at the bundle of nerves. “Ah!” it’s hard not to squirm when she continues with lighter, faster taps at your clit. The crop moves away, and you breathe out in quick relief before it’s blown out of you in response to one hard slap on your ass. You brace yourself when the crop whistles in the air. There’s a few more spanks, in different places including your exposed thighs, you yelp every time and have to fight your muscles to stay in position. Mistress spent days training you to  not pop up your head, flinch, or even move your backside up or away. Each action was considered disobedient and warranted more, harsher slaps.

You are holding your concentration but you start to notice that the strikes were becoming sharper, more precise, and slowly migrating to your lower lips. Stinging hits placed expertly on the centimeters beside your labia. She seems to be lightening the impact so as not to overtax you. But then the previously consecutive strikes stop. You take this moment to catch your breath, only stopping when the keeper is pressed against the whole of your vagina. “Ready?” she murmurs. Taking a few more steadying breaths before nodding, you wait. The leather implement is left pressing against your center before it is slowly removed.

It’s blunt when it comes. Spreading in an even way instead of sharp or stinging, or quick with a pained sensation following afterwards. Just one simple strike. It hurts of course, but the numbing and simultaneously shocking reaction has you moaning to the carpet. Your legs are shaking and you’re surprised you didn’t come at that moment. Still you stay up, like you are taught to.

Mistress walks up besides you and nudges your legs signalling that it’s okay to relax. You fall sideways, and are aware that your skirt and tail are still up, giving something of an aftershow to the audience. It shouldn’t make you wetter, being exposed, but it’s hard to tell when you’re sure you were dripping when you were spanked. Mistress crouches down and hand feeds you your treat again. “Since you did such a good job prostrating for Miss Melanie, you get two.”

Victory taste likes Marshmallows with the word good girl written in chocolate on it. “Thank you, Mistress.”

Someone rolled the die for you, and you manage to slide to face the rest of the group. The die tumbles on six. “Miltia how about you?” Miss Cinder suggests.

“Are you trying to turn this into a sister rivalry-type deal?” Miss Miltia scrutinizes the gold eyed woman, who only smiles.

“No. I’m just curious. Plus, I don’t want it to be Blake’s turn just yet.” Mistress’ face is the perfect face of _‘Of course you’d do that, you child in women’s heels’._

Miss Miltia giggles behind her fingers. The petty rivalry between Mistress and Miss Cinder is always amusing. Then she lays her eyes on Precious, ruminating over a few choices, and her eyes slide to the table with all the toys. She stands up and grabs a small object from the selection of goods. “Precious, your tongue is pierced, right?”

Precious nods. Miss Miltia picks something else up, and then she moves to stand before the bunny, handing her the first small object. Precious’ eyes light up with glee and she quickly opens her mouth. You and Ember lean over to the side to see past the twin in red, you can make out Precious fiddling with her jaw.

After a moment, Miss Miltia grabs Precious’ jaw and lifts her head up for inspection, moving it this way and that. Pleased with what she saw, Miss Miltia steps away revealing Precious’ mouth open with a peculiar item attached to her tongue. It was dark blue with two spiky balls on it separated by a thin metal-like band. “Go on, show them.” Precious raises a paw to her mouth and under her tongue. There is a distinctive click, and the piercing vibrated. You and Ember share an apprehensive glance, the evil, plotting look on Precious face was giving you chills.

Miss Miltia raises her hand and presents the second object, a stop-watch. “Precious, you are to make Ember and Princess come within a time limit. You will have three minutes for each pet. If you succeed at making them both come you get two treats, one orgasm is a treat for you. The one who doesn’t come gets a treat instead. Understand?” Precious’ eyes were alight with competitive glee. She nodded and readied herself as Miss Miltia sat down and set the clock. “Ready? Go.”

Precious rocketed from her spot and tackled Ember like a launched sandbag. Precious leaves Ember stunned and advances on her mouth. The opened mouth kiss is making Ember moan and shiver because Precious is taking great care to maneuver the piercing all along her tongue like a sneak peek to the main show. The kiss and the foreign sensation of the toy makes Ember shiver and lose focus. Precious looks into Ember’s glazed, half-lidded eyes and she must feel the preparation is complete because she pulls away and shoves Ember down.

Precious didn’t have to move too much due to the size difference and she got into position. She pulled off Ember’s thong and shorts and left them hanging off one leg. The first lick makes Ember’s eyes snap open and she voices a surprised cry that melts into a moan. The lion grits her teeth, trying to last, to make Precious lose, but from your position that was going to be harder than she thinks. You move tenderly--your core still a bit tingly from Miss Melanie’s spanking--and move over to better observe.

It’s almost funny, a huge lion being taken apart by a tiny bunny, but Precious is working Ember like a college student the day before a paper was due. Her tongue curved downward to better accentuate the vibe onto Ember’s already soaked pussy. She flicks her tongue side to side over Ember’s clit before switching to a long lick dipping the vibe into Ember’s opening, making the lion arch and scratch the carpet. Precious kisses and spirals around her tongue on the inside of the lion’s lower lips. You could tell how hard it is for Ember to not buck into the feeling by her trembling legs and her claws holding  her own hips down. “One minute!” Miss Miltia calls.

Ember lifts her head up to look down at the smaller bunny, “H-ha! You’re going to lose! I’ll hold out!” Ember has a labored but cocky smile directed at Precious.

There’s a short pause from Precious.

But then, you see it. The scariest thing you’ve seen this Halloween.

Precious’ wide, toothy, clearly demented grin.

You could hear the mental _“Oh Shit!”_ coming from Ember.

Precious digs back in, her head bobbing as fast as a bullet train, using her thumbs to focus on widening Ember’s entrance. Precious spins the vibe on the very edges of it, then quickly delving in. Ember’s cries are completely unrestrained now since her brain was too blitzed to be any type of defiant. “30 seconds!”

Ember was close. Her claws were buried in Precious’ hair, occasionally pressing the sharp points into Precious’ head. Even though she was busy, Precious still enjoyed the shock of pain blooming from her head, it made her even more enthusiastic. “10 seconds!”

Ember was gritting her teeth, cursing in hisses and digging in further into Precious hair. “5 seconds.” Precious did something incredible in that moment. She abandoned Ember’s entrance, slid all the way up…

And took Ember’s clit into her mouth.

Ember sat up and screamed and moaned, cumming hard into Precious’ mouth and onto her chin. The lion twitched one more time and collapsed onto the carpet. Miss Miltia walks up and brushes Ember’s golden locks, wiping away the sweat and cooing. “2 seconds were left. Poor Kitty. How about we take a break and get them re-hydrated?” Looking around, Miss Miltia was right, all the pets look like they’ve run a mile or two. And while they are trying to hide it, all the Owner’s blown eyes, more black than color, signaled their current state of impatient energy crawling under their skin.

Precious turned off the tongue vibe and took it out to lick at the cum on her chin. The bunny takes a moment to glance at you retaining eye contact as she licked her lips. Then she makes a point of slowly looking you up and down.

Instinctively, you cower a bit and whimper quietly. Weiss leads and commands; However, Princess is not a top. Or at least, not like Ember and Precious. Earlier when you were teasing Ember, it could be categorized as enticing, seducing. Near the end your hips were moving at Ember’s pace. If it wasn’t for revenge purposes you would’ve moaned for her to move you up and down with her strength and fuck you. You only truly top every once in a blue moon, when Weiss’ work gets too stressful, and as Princess, needs to release the anger and stress. Even if you are on “top” riding Mistress or licking her, she’s in charge, telling you how to, where to, and that you’re a good girl.

Ember is strong and cocky only prostrating when she wants to or is ordered to. Precious however is a switch. As far as her topping game goes, she’s sadistic, thorough, and breaks her bottoms. And you’re the next target. The exact kind she likes, sensitive, submissive, and in truth, has no will to fight back. For pride’s sake you want to pretend that the idea of her on top of you doesn’t make your body limp to be able to push over better, or that her very presence is making you throb.

Mistress stood up, “I’ll get some water bottles then,” she pauses and looks at you, “And a rag. Princess, here.” She steps over to the table and retrieves your leash, clips you, and tugs you toward the kitchen. She doesn’t ask you to serve the beverages, she just quickly takes care of it herself. You’re a bit confused, but follow her into the bathroom where she points to the corner where your bathmat is set out for you. She grabs a rag from the cabinet and wets it in the sink.

“You’re fucking dripping all over the place.” She spreads your legs and reveals your beaten pussy. You blush because you have been like a fountain since being spanked and exposed for the whole room to see.

Mistress wipes up the sticky cum on your thighs first. She leans you back and cleans from your tailbone and gently dabs at your core, less sensitive now that time has passed. “Mistress, What about you?” you ask.

“Me?” She gently continues her work.

“Have you--because--well.” you fumble your words, but she seems to get the idea.

“I’m fine, Owners are strong and have stamina. This wonderful idea of yours is making all of us wet. I’m sure their trying to keep it under wraps now. I can’t wait until later.” You heart jumps as a bunch of racy images fly through your head.

Mistress smiles as she takes notice. “So cute…” she mumbled, “I really do have the most spoiled fuck-hungry pet around.” It’s not like it isn’t true.

When you look down out of slight shame you see a bulge in Mistress’ pants, you know you shouldn’t but you subtly move your leg to bump up against it. Mistress’ feline hiss rips from her mouth.

You start to put pieces together, the little shit in you comes out to play once more. “It’s not that I’m saying you’re weak Mistress,” Your hands make quick work of her button and zipper and pull them down to her ankles. Your theory is confirmed when you drag out a special dildo strapped onto Mistress’ hips.

The present you got for her birthday. A Neural Sensation Dildo.

A marriage of dust runes, science and lust, it straps-on and then sends signals so that the wearer can feel it and any action as if they were born with male genitalia.

In this case it doesn’t become hard like the biological version, but the insert is still in Mistress’ heat, and she has soaked her boxers quite a bit. You continue, “But your fetish has got to be pushing your limits. Can I just, give you a little reprieve? To tide you over?” you run your hand up and down the shaft, causing Mistress’ head to be thrown back.

Maybe it was Mistress’ Faunus heritage coming into play, but Mistress is an acousticophile. Those with acousticophilia can get off on sounds. It differed from an audiophile who was crazy about different forms of musical media. No this is a fetish for any type of sound. It could be as weird as the sound of heels walking, drawers closing, to more ‘normal’ sounds.

Mistress was in the latter category; any sounds of--basically--sex made her rowdy. Pants, screams, moans, groans, and if it was just the right pitch, exhales. Anyone else would shrug and say that that would be normal, but when Mistress asks you to fuck yourself across the quiet apartment just to hear you scream--and come from it--or tell you read bad smut to her, while stepping on your pussy to hear you groan, that probably would raise some eyebrows.

With everything that’s happened so far with the party, you aren’t sure how she’d lasted this long.

“You’re pushing it,” She says through grit teeth.

You stroke it again, slowly and rounding the head with your thumb, watching her twitch. You grab the straps on her hips and drag her closer. You push your face against the base, lips brushing it when you speak, “I just wanna help.”

Mistress looks at you for a long time, and you can’t tell what she’s thinking. Suddenly her feline eyes snap into slits and grabs your face pinning it the wall. The head of the dildo is shoved into your mouth and you groan around it. “Shame, and I just cleaned you up. Shake.” you give her your hand and she puts it to the shaft. “I want that pretty voice of yours intact for the rest of the night, but you can suck the tip. Now jack me off.”

You add your other hand and pump it with both. You use different techniques like joining them in the middle, one long stroke in varying speeds and pressure, and twisting your hands as if you were revving a motorcycle. Your keep your mouth busy by sucking on the tip, circling around the circumference with your nimble tongue, and coordinating with your hands so that on every up stroke you work a little bit more of her length in your mouth without violating the implied rule.

Above you, Mistress is leaning against the wall with her forearms. Her head is down and fixated on you. “Look at me,” She slowly angles your head so you can stare up at her without gagging on her dick from an unexpected angle. Her flushed face is making you proud of yourself and getting more turned on. She laughs, it’s raspy and harsh, “People would think that with your white hair and blue eyes you’d be an absolute angel.” she brushes your bangs back and out of your way. “But they’re wrong. Look at you working my dick like you were born for it.” she growls and bucks, “You set up this party to be fucked, to get attention, you were so happy for everyone to see your well-used pussy, you filthy animal.”

You’re getting hot from her words. It’s funny that the more she degrades you, the more you want to prove her right. You’re a slut and you fucking love it. You love someone calling you out on it too.  You can’t control yourself. You always want more and more and more. There’s a reason you chose the name Princess. You thought of calling yourself Angel.

But that’d be a misnomer.

You pant and groan around her head, driving her mad with not just the sound but the feel as it reverberate down her cock into her pussy and then up her spine to her brain. Mistress growls in that purely feral way you love, so you pick up the pace and twist your head to add more of your oral to the mix, It’s a little hard when she is still holding the top of your head, but you manage.

All of Mistress’ sounds are either pants or growls now. Your sounds are humming and groaning around Mistress’ long member, knowing you’re driving her mad.You haven’t looked away too much, only turning your head enough to cut off eye-contact for half a second. Mistress looks down at you like you’re her next meal, and oh god, you want to be, just as long as she keeps looking at you like that.

Mistress’ nails clench and her hand abandons its station atop your head to scratch the wall as she lets out a strangled moan into the air. Her legs shake and then she slowly drags against the wall and onto you.

“You’re the one who’s going to be cleaning us both now.” she says between deep breaths.

You nuzzle against her head, pleased and happy to reduce Mistress to this state, “Okay.”

* * *

You expect the other Owners and pets to giggle at your wavering control of your libido, but they too were looking… ‘refreshed’  

Hair was mussed, and make up slightly smeared. In Precious’ and Ember cases, both of them sitting in front of their respective Owners, you could see the bunny’s legs were shaking and the lion was sucking something off the fingers of both paws. She’s replaced her shorts but you’re sure that she isn’t wearing any underwear. Miss Cinder looks at Mistress and you, “Are you good and ready? We’ve been waiting.” there’s a passive aggressive tone in Miss Cinder’s voice.

Mistress rolls her eyes, but when she sits on the couch next to Miss Cinder, she crosses her ankle over her knee, stretching her pants. Despite herself Miss Cinder looks down and sees the slight bulge in Mistress’ pants. Her mouth twitches at the corner for maybe two milliseconds, you think Miss Cinder knows what it is and what we were doing. “Sorry, I had to clean my pet. I tend to be...thorough about it.”

Miss Cinder is the one rolling her eyes now. She motions to Precious and the bunny moves toward the middle of the room while Miss Cinder retrieves the tongue vibe and gives it to her. As Precious puts it on, she is smiling and looking at you like Scrooge looking at money.

Miss Miltia sets the stop-watch and hits the button, “Begin!”

You never knew how strong Precious was. But apparently strong enough to grab you by your arms and pick you up from your spot by Mistress’ legs and drop you into the middle of the room.

You know you won’t win. Precious is too good, even with your experience of orgasm denial, trying to hold it will be a challenge. However...she’s on a time limit. What if you make her waste it?

Like she did with Ember, she starts with a kiss. It’s tingly and makes your teeth shiver, but you ignore it waiting for the right moment. Now! Precious moves back but you nudge forward and suck on her tongue, she’s shocked by the double whammy of her tongue being sucked and the vibrating toy pressed against it.

You change tactics and duck under head to lick at her jawbone, “You still taste like Ember…” you whisper into her ear. It makes her shudder and a quiet grunt only you can hear since you were pressed into her neck.

Precious regains focus and pins you down. She is about to reach your prize but you hook under her arms and reposition her at your breasts with your shirt pulled up. She’s angry but uses the opportunity you purposely made. Your shirt and bra are pushed up and out of her way. She takes the vibe and flicks it and her tongue at your pert tips. The feeling makes you whine, but at least you aren’t as sensitive there than below. You can only keep her there for so long, but you at least you took up important seconds.

Precious catches on and nips your nipple before descending. She’s angry at being played, but you aren’t sure that was a good or bad thing when she just fucking _attacks_ your center. It’s something akin to hurried grace, or something as she licks you. Up and down, rubbing your entrance with the flat of her tongue so can feel the full effect, she figure-eights you, and you’re pretty sure wrote ‘bitch’ in your lips.

“One minute!” One more? Can you even last that long? You’re filling the air with labored breaths and shaky moans.

Precious has thrown your pale, trembling legs over her shoulders and holds you open. Your whole slit is bared and she is making the most of it. Long licks with a very slow end, coincidentally where your hard clit is. She spins the toy around the button, sometimes quick, sometimes slow, maybe counter-clockwise or clockwise. “30 seconds!”

Precious looks up at you, taking in your red face dotted with black, blue-lined eyes. Oh no, no,no, no. She’s doing that grin. That fucking evil grin that both terrifies you and turns you on. Just sight of it makes you moan.

Precious holds up the clitoral hood as far as she can to expose the maximum amount of clit, then presses the vibe right on it.

Your body jumps up, hands gripping Precious heads as your cries get louder and more desperate.

Her face is so damn smug right now.   

She finishes you off by taking the bundle of nerves into her mouth. The pressure mixed with the effect of her whole mouth shaking and the vibe being right on it, It makes you scream as your body locks up then explodes the built up pressure in your lower belly.

_This bitch._

Breathing heavily, your body manages to move again, “Hey, did you write ‘Bitch’ in me?”

Precious looks at you after taking out the toy and grins, signing something to Miss Cinder. Miss Cinder’s eyebrows raise up before she laughs into her palm.

Mistress says the question we’re all thinking, “What? What did she say?”

Miss Cinder cleared her throat, but was still smiling in amusement “She said: Close, I wrote ‘My Cum-filled Pussy Bitch.”

 _“Excuse you, Bunny Bitch!"_ You hiss. You can’t believe her!

Mistress is about to reprimand you when Precious unzips and undresses from her corset teddy and pulls you by the collar to Ember’s bite, Miss Cinder looks amused at the two you, “Don’t bother, Blake. She likes it when her playmates get angry. She probably set Princess up.” That only serves to make you madder, falling into her machinations like that, it makes you hiss louder. Precious wiggles in obvious excitement. “It’s fine for you to bite her, Princess. You too, Ember.”

You forgot she was in the room. One look told you how hungry she was, either for revenge or just turned on, her glare made Precious grab your hand and place it to her core. She’s wet and hot, rolling against your hand.

Well, if she wants it…

You chomp on the older bite like she did to the hickey on your hip. She makes a low sound you interpret as a moan, her body language is enough to confirm. Her head is thrown back and her legs flail up and down like an excited child. When you let go, Precious is pulled into Ember’s lap. Ember starts to make her other shoulder bleed with a gnaw that turns into a vicious snap. Ember’s claws are dug into Precious’ thigh, holding her open. Ember takes the free paw and snakes it down precious’ back before delving in with three digits and sets a rough pace.

Taking the opening, you lay down on your stomach and lick and torture Precious’ clit with your tongue and your thumb, scratching her and biting all over. Ember slams into Precious hard enough to make her jump so sometimes all you have to do is just stick out your tongue and let it slide with each thrust. When Ember adds another finger Precious practically go crazy, the bunny’s legs are shaking and she arches, obscenely sticking tongue out and panting. Precious is close, now to push her. But how? You look at the lines Ember is making in Precious’ thigh and you are hit with a stroke of genius.

Ember lets you take her paw and move it to Precious’ back and then you dig both your claws in the bunny’s back. Ember gets the message and in one smooth motion, you drag your claws down Precious’ back.

The masochist stills and pulls you both to her while she shakes. It takes awhile, but Precious stills and deflates in both yours and Ember’s grip. You take in this moment, this smug bitch rendered to this loose, limp state. You are quite happy with yourself. So to celebrate you push her over and off Ember’s lap. Unsurprisingly, Precious shivers and moans at the mean-spirited shove.

“Hey, want some?” Ember asks while you fix your top. She holds up her drenched paw courtesy of Precious. “She got to taste us, it’s only fair.”

You agree. You grab Ember’s paw and take two digits and her thumb, sucking and licking around them. “Careful Princess, you might rev me up.” She slips her paw free and serves herself, keeping eye contact.

“Is that a bad thing?” Ember’s eyes narrowed. You don’t care about the ramifications, you like the way Ember looks when meat is dangled in front of her to hunt.    

* * *

When Precious picks herself up she continues the game and rolls.

It landed on one, so Ember’s...turn. Fuck. The twins concede to Mistress and she mulls it over. “I’m all about fairness, and we did stop you from getting revenge earlier…” Oh, no. You gulp and your pussy throbs, you knew what was coming. “Ember, tell me, when you arrived and played with my girl, you talked about revenge right?”

“You mean--?”

Mistress just nodded.

Ember’s eyes lit up with glee. She turned towards you with the stupid sexy smile from not too long ago. She bends on all fours and leaps. You close your eyes and prepare for the pounce…

...But there’s no weight. There’s a thump, but no lion crushing you.

You open your eyes and look up. Ember is above on all fours, her body creating a shadow over yours. Ember’s smile alone promises mischief. You look over to the side to non-verbally ask _‘Why?’_. Mistress sits down, crosses her legs and props her face on her hand with her elbow on the arm of the couch.

_‘Because I can.’_

Those ramifications you thought about from your teasing, are now coming into fruition

Ember descends on you starting to lick your neck, it’s not the move you expected. “Mm...what are you d-doing?” She makes you gasp when she grabs your ass.

“I just want to be thorough,” she licks in-between your collarbones collecting the sweat on her tongue, then she presses her mouth your neck and growls low inner chest,“For my gracious host.” She licks a trail down, pawing at your shirt. “Hey, Mz. Blake can I get rid of this?”

Mistress’ eyebrows jump up, then her grin widens, “Miltia, Melanie, you have such a brilliant lion. Why, of course you can.” she pauses, “Any way you want, anything you want.” she adds as an after thought.

The next sound in the room is your shirt being torn apart. Ember tosses the shirt away, and her paws are all over you. She spends a moment tracing your bra and luckily she decides to just push them up to expose your breasts.

Her mouth is hot on you, sucking on the skin around the aureola and licking the underside of your breasts. Her excited exhales move across your chest and is making your nipples hard. Ember laughs at how hard they are just from her breathing, causing you to squeak because she still has flesh in her mouth.

Agonizing slowly she rounds back to the center and her nose nudges at the hardened tips. “Come on, you stupid lion, get on with it!”

There is a moment when she just looks up at your red face, your eyes dilated in desire and your bottom lip quivering in anticipation. “Nah.”

“What! Mm! You--” She’s rounding away from them in a spiral and when you try to grip her head and push her to where you need her, Ember grabs you forearms and forces them to your side. Now she just plants butterfly kisses at your sternum. Not fair. Arching your back is somewhat successful until she forces her full weight on your small body.

“I got in trouble because of you for going too fast. So now I’m just going to sit here and take my time. Besides, payback’s a bitch, and so am I.” How dare she--! Fuck, you’re going to be even more of a mess by the time she gets down there. You know it to be useless but you keep trying to wiggle out of her grip or persuade her off but nothing. If anything, you seem to be just annoying her. Well, at least the feeling’s mutual.

She looks up at you with a curious look then suddenly grins and lets go of your arms. _Finally._

Ah, but how quickly are dreams crushed.

Someone grasps your wrists and forces them over your head. Heterochromic eyes are looking down at you. This explains the grin. “That’s better.” Ember gets up for a second, pinning you down with one strong paw forcing you to remain still. The lion spreads your legs easily, partially due to her strength, partially because you were so needy right now. With a critical eye, Ember assesses the situation between your legs. “Look at this. I’ve never seen someone this wet before.”

Dignity? What dignity, you mean the one flying out the window? Fuck dignity, you need to be touched so badly. Your hips buck in an attempt to entice her. “Please…? I need--” pleads are quieted by Precious’ lips dominating yours. It’s deep and graceful despite that it’s an upside down kiss. It leaves you gasping for air and your legs shaky.

When you look back down you swallow because all the Owners have come over, curious at Ember’s finds. They are looking at you, looking at your drenched, exposed, pussy craving attention. You try to move your legs together out of embarrassment for your current whorish state but Ember isn’t having it, and keeps your legs open while leaning back to allow the Owners to see more. You think back to what Mistress said about you being a attention-needy whore, and she’s right. But Mistress is always right.

“What a sorry state.” Miss Melanie comments.

“I know, doesn’t she look delectable?” Mistress swoons. _Yes, I am delicious so eat me, eat me please._

“And shameful.” Miss Cinder retorts, her words make you blush and you try to bury your face into your arm, but when you do, there’s an odd sensation. Were you--were you drooling? Precious switches your arms into one paw momentarily and uses the free paw to force you to look up at them and their amused faces.

You bite your lip. Mistress was right. Mistress is always right. You love attention. You are being pinned down and appraised. You can guess--know that you’re all that’s on their mind. You being fucked by them, under them. It’s the stuff you’ve dreamed of since meeting the other pets, you want it, you want it, you want it, why won’t someone fuck you?  

Wanting the attention and getting the attention--as you are finding out--are two different things.

And it’s getting you hotter.

Mistress puts her foot on Embers back and eases her down to your heat. You happily sigh and try to buck up, but Ember still has your thighs pinned in her grip. “Shameful? My girl hardly has any shame, except when she disobeys me, of course. Watch, what are you thinking about right now Princess?”

“Someone needs to fuck me, one of you, some of you, all of you. You can watch, just touch me!”

Miss Cinder actually seems surprised by your desperation, and then laughs. “You know how to pick them, Blake.”

“I could say the same for yours. She’s still bleeding.” Mistress’ eyes glance over to Precious, “But back to the point here, my baby needs fucked, your lion is drooling all over her, and your rabbit wants to join in on the fun.” The Owners all look at each other, than the pile of pets and come to a consensus. “Alright girls, have your fun.”

The other pets holding you down had been waiting; restraining themselves--barely--and you could feel all the while that they made sure that you knew about every bit of anticipation how eager they were to devour you. Ember’s breath was hot on you, and Mistress was right, she _had_ been drooling. It was hard for lions to not drool when a feast was waiting before them. She subtly brushed up against your skin and mons, plus you could even feel her licking her chops just to annoy you. Precious’ grip on your wrists was sure to leave bruises, her other hand that held your jaw had been making doodles on your neck and quietly messing with your pumpkin pet tag.  

Now that they were given the green light, Ember looks up at you, smiling as she passes over your heat for another cut of your flesh. She goes straight for your chest, her plan of teasing you dissolved in proportion to her lust. The lion took your nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and using her tongue to lick a circle around the center. Precious joined the fray and took the other pert nipple and uses her tongue to flick at it back and forth before grazing the sensitive skin with her teeth before just plain biting it. You cry out in a mix of pain and excitement. The nerve receptors in your brain were going haywire from wanting and being denied for so long before finally getting what it wanted.  

Ember’s fangs carefully bit at your peak, the line of pain and pleasure are becoming blurred. Even the _threat_ of harm was turning you on even more if that was possible. Precious rakes her nails down your midsection. Her shoulders moved in a silent giggle when you arched up into her touch. You wanted to move your paws and hold on to them, but you knew you’d be punished so you gripped the carpet for now. Precious was finally, _finally,_ moving down and licking heated skin along the way.

Ember was content to suck and nip on your ribs when they stretched along skin, becoming more exposed as you arched. Ember’s paw was slowly cosseting the length of your torso, starting at the collarbone down to just above your mons where Precious was tending to the cum spattered on your thighs. Precious’ tongue could put gymnasts to shame the way it turned and flexed, giving new, tempting sensations with every painfully slow lick. Your legs are shaking as they worked. Ember goes to join Precious down in between your legs, marking the journey with rougher, longer grooming licks.

Her claws pressed into the skin on your thighs holding your leg open and still. One of her paws brushed over the red marks cut in your thighs courtesy of her Owner’s precise skill. Ember uses them to her advantage by pressing into them with the flat of one of her digits to reignite the blunt surge memorized by your skin. Seeing this show of resourcefulness, it inspired the bunny next to the lion to do the same. Her massages are harder and rougher per her M.O. and it makes you breathe hard and press your cheek into the carpet. Ember’s other paw ever so lightly, stroked over the bruise she left when she arrived and observes you with fascination at your shuddering and how you desperately lift your hips, begging for them to get on with it.   

Thankfully, your whimpering appears to have had the desired effect and their speed picks up edging closer to your wanting heat. They spread you as far as you could go--your various shibari sessions  with Mistress plus Weiss’ dancing and fencing skills paid off in making you very  limber. It allowed them to spread your legs until your thighs were down and parallel with the carpet.

You noticed that at some point you had closed your eyes, so you looked at them. What a mistake, because they made eye contact with you, and you could see that their pupils were blown and their hunger was clear as day on their faces. You whimper, and breathlessly plead, “Please, please...I need it...need you...need you to--H-hhaaa oohhhhh fuuuuucckkk!!!!”

They descended upon you at the same time. You see their heads move up and down, you can feel claws holding your lips open, and feel fervent tongues licking you in all sorts of ways that your brain couldn’t track. All you definitively knew is that they would lick the whole length of your slit and glide across the pink of your labia in fantastical patterns.

One was _always_ fucking attacking your clit, and shit! What do they think it is? Ice cream? Because if that’s the case, then cover you in chocolate and call you a banana split because damn!

They licked, touched, rubbed, flicked and sucked it. The only sound beside their work was you and your unabashed, wanton moans that grew louder with every second, and eventually they turn into screams and shouts of approval and encouragement. Oh god, how diligently these pets performed their tasks.

“Gonna, gonna...cum--I!” You hold on to both of their heads to anchor yourself for it.

You came. You came _hard._ You _screamed_. Your eyes were open but focusing on nothing, barely registering the spots fading in and out.Your body bent upwards in a way that shouldn’t be possible, with your head thrown back enough so that only the back of the crown of your skull touched the floor.

It’s total euphoria.

You come back to the world of the living. Then you are almost killed by your total mortification.

Ember and Precious are having their faces licked off by their respective Owners because your orgasm was so good you squirted.

Miss Melanie walked up behind Ember and pulled her away from the group before leaning her back. Miss Miltia ripped off her shorts, revealing a glistening pussy twitching and ready to be filled. Miss Melanie pulls out something that had been blocked from your view by the lion.  It’s a large and thick orange strap-on. Miss Melanie took it and easy slid it inside Ember, smiling at her pet’s crooning. Someone shoves your hair to one side in order to grab the back of your collar and attach a leash. You found that it was Miss Cinder who was dragging your weak and devitalized body to Ember where the strap-on was buckled and held up by Miss Miltia. “Suck.” Miss Cinder orders.

You are all too happy to oblige.

You force yourself up to kneel between Ember’s red hot body and grip the dildo, moving it up and down, slowly becoming more intense with the speed and force. It forced the insert to bury itself in Ember’s core, and her reaction is a surprised yelp and a happy sigh.

_It’s well deserved after what they did to me._

You reach under the strap for a moment to collect the lion’s wetness and slathered over the dildo, then you did the same with your other paw, except you put it your heat instead. Satisfied with your work, you pump it with both wet paws twisting the dildo and seeing it spin inside Ember. Time to get to business. You lick the head of the fake dick, the plastic taste is almost completely covered under a sheen of cum, after a moment you proceed by taking it into your mouth.

“Gah--!” Ember cries. Looking up at Ember, her face was red and her mouth open taking in deep breaths. She maintains eye contact with you, but you’re determined to make them close in ecstasy. Your eyes turn half-lidded now, more seductive as you throw yourself into the role of the giving sub. Easily, more of the cock is downed, reaching the middle of the length with faster yet smoother movements. Ember groans, loud, nice and deep at both the feeling and the show.

You love being a good show for your audience.

All of a sudden you squeak at a weight on your neck forcing you to take even more of the cock. It was Miss Miltia looking hard at you with gritted teeth. A glance down revealed Ember’s wrist being held to her Owners heat and fucking her with two--now three fingers, and the twin was riding Ember’s dexterous paw.

Miss Miltia took one of your paws with her free hand and licked the slutty mixed cum of yours and Ember’s. She hummed around it and pulled harder on the leash, “More, suck her dick and _bury it_ in your throat.” she orders with a growl.

How could you refuse that?

You return to sucking Ember off, restarting by hollowing out your cheeks, moving faster and letting Miss Miltia determine the descent, egged on by Ember hisses and curses.

You feel triumphant when you looked up to see Ember’s eyes screwed shut.

Proud and exulted, you celebrate by lifting up so that you lips were almost leaving the tip and then in one plunge you deepthroat the whole cock. “Jesus fuck!” Ember yells. She stares down at your seductive eyes and swallows to attempt to fix her dry throat..

From her perspective, she’s staring at a submissive and angelic expression with you pressing into her base and causing the inserted dildo farther in her.

The dildo had a little give so it curved down the back of your throat, but when you start to lift up, Miss Miltia shoved you down on it with a yank on the leash. It made you whimper around the dick and start to gag. It set something off in Ember, the image of you gagging on her dick and small tears threatening to fall.

“Mz. Miltia…” she growls so animalistic it was barely believable a human could make it.

“I know, kitty.” Forget the leash, she grabs you collar directly and eased you off the dick letting you gulp in oxygen and swallow before silently demanding you to stick it halfway in her throat. “Prepare yourself.” Oh...they’re doing that…

Placing your hands flat against the carpet you hold yourself up before using your eyes to wordlessly tell Ember to go ahead.

The beast inside Ember broke out and her quivering hips that were trying oh, so hard to not move were driving her cock into your mouth, luckily curving, but the head still pounded your throat. You closed your eyes and meditate through the discomfort, like Mistress trained you to. _Make the gag reflex basically non-existent, all teeth out of the way, and your arms holding you steady and still._

Eventually you hear a deep growl and the cock buries down your throat. It quivers and slowly drags out of your mouth. The dildo buried in Ember and the small part designed to bump and stimulate clits brought her to and over the edge.

About half a minute later spent breathing and recovering, you found yourself pulled and pushed tongue deep into a soaked pussy with tired fingers still in it. Miss Miltia tugs the collar and you got the idea. You work the outside a bit before quickly delving in and wrapping around the prone digits, managing to shove two apart to after feeling where they were aimed at. Target spotted, you unleash a quick, evil tongue upon Miitia's sweet spot and make sure to nudge up and rub her clit with your nose. She moans loudly before bucking a few times and cums shortly. You disengage, licking the cum off your lips and most of your chin.

Those fingers that had been limp and unmoving suddenly grab your chin and tug you backwards and turned your face. “I’m not done with you yet.” Ember growls. Two paws gripped your waist and turned you over and made you straddle her backwards.

The dildo presses and rubs up and down your slit, teasing you and she angled it so the head dragged across your hard clit, it ensures that you were more than ready. With one of your paws you supported yourself while you leaned back, the other grabbed Ember’s sweet, wet dick and rubbed the head just around your opening to tease yourself a bit.

After a moan you move your hips and easily sink the first three inches inside yourself. Your mouth drops open because of the girth pushing your hot walls apart. The warm paws unwilling to let go assists your body in sinking you onto the brightly colored cock.

Oh god, it was in you. All of it and it felt so, so good you felt as if you were already ¾ of the way to cumming. You ease your way to sit up with Ember’s help. Shit, can you even move?

Gathering up your strength you begin to rock your hips, forcing a gasp and moan from you and Ember. It felt so good you buck more, faster, higher up the toy. You work into a rhythm that makes your calves burn and your hips quiver in effort, but you don’t fucking care, you’ll ride it until you black out.  

“Shit, Princess, you ride like a pro--fuck!” You moan, it’s only a tad too fake…

...But then it turns real and louder because Ember’s previous static hips join in and she just hit your g-spot.

You sink down, your legs going offline for a second. “Oh? There?” She buck her hips and curves it that the orange cock drags against that spot. Another whine muffled by bitten lips fills the air. For your ego’s sake you want to say some sort of lie. But she figured it out, and you need to come. You fondly remember throwing your dignity miles away from here so you vigorously nod and brace your hands on her knees.

Her smug laugh is the only warning before her hips set a fast, strong pace. Every other pump into you hit you just right and you start screaming her name and affirmations. Begrudgingly--no fuck that, you totally admit, she’s skilled.

You breathe heavily and start your movements again. She shouldn’t be the only one giving. Shit, Ember’s growls are like music to your eyes, set to the backbeat of...buzzing?

Suddenly aware that there are other people in the room you look towards the sound. It’s Precious, filled with several egg vibes, the controls in Miss Melanie and Miss Miltia's hands as they are on their knees. Precious has been watching you, watching you fuck Ember hard.

Her gaze was intense whenever she could spare a glance. Meanwhile, Precious was holding two vibrators and pushing them into the twins from behind, and they rewarded the bunny by increasing the intensity of the vibes in her for a few moments before lessening them to the base level. Miss Cinder is holding the small pet up by her upper thighs and drilling her ass with a condom-protected strap-on.

Wait...isn’t that?

This particular strap-on...you know it. It’s the special one isn’t it?

You carefully watch as Precious lifts upward and your theory is confirmed when the gold lines going up a red phallus and the design occasionally made ninety degree turns. Miss Cinder was panting hard from both exertion and experiencing Precious’ tight, hot ass, she was holding her pet so hard that she added to Ember’s claw mark. Miss Cinder licks at Precious’ back to gather up the cooling blood. This makes the bunny’s eyebrows tip up like she was expressing whimpering. It’s that one. The neural sensation dildo.

That reminds you...where’s Mistress? You’d look around or try to figure out but it’s a little hard to look or think as if you are being fucked by a jackhammer.

Or was.

Ember suddenly stops and you moan in protest, bucking to tempt her into going again. When it doesn’t work you turn around...and see Mistress. She was currently stepping on the tiring lion with one foot to still her movements. Your eyes move up Mistress’ gorgeous tanned body, still outfitted with the neural sensation dildo you sucked earlier. The memory has your heart jumping. Then you notice in her hands is a long bottle of lube.

She starts to walk around and you keep her eyes on her. She was doing the same but with such an intensity you felt weak and greedy, and perfectly subdued. Ember must have felt the same way because of the pressure of her claws digging into your waist; but that’s alright, because your blunter claws are doing the same to her knees.

“Ember, halfway up.” the lion quickly complies and the rising makes you gasp loudly. Mistress crouches, “Fucking wet.” she mumbles. Mistress leans up and gives a hard open mouth kiss that turns sloppy due to your weak jaw, tired from hanging open all the while you were being fucked. You feel her upper body move a bit so you look down. Mistress was jacking herself off with one hand and had that evil grin. “Turn her.”

Huh?

Mistress puts down the lube and grabs your legs, and with Ember’s help, turn you around. With the dick still in you. It was so fucking wet that it didn’t hurt. In fact, wet as it is, it makes you gasp in a jolt of small pleasure. Ember groaned, wordlessly agreeing.

Then, Mistress pushed you down to lay atop Ember. As your warm body covers her, she holds you and you are starting to get suspicious

_Hold on, is she?_

The cool lube falls around your asshole and the tailplug is gently eased out.

_She can’t be…?_

The sound of ripping and stretching is barely heard over the other groups moans, but it was distinct to you. Ember’s grip grew harder around you, a glance up divulges the lion’s surprised face turn into excitement and then a dubious grin.

She is.

The lube is worked into you by holding the stretched but closing hole left behind by your tail. The liquid fell in, and then worked by two fingers. There’s a pause before the cap snapped close. The tip is warmer but still cool when the rubber covered toy presses against your tight ring,“Ready? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Princess.” You feel Ember rub your back in comforting lines patiently for your response.

“I wanna.” You can’t stop your voice from speaking in a childish manner. You’re excited and you need it _now_. Besides, you know Mistress won’t hurt you, neither would Ember. You trust them.

“Say the magic words.” There’s a smile in Mistress’ voice, and the head of the dildo pushes in a centimeter or two.

Ember’s right here and you’re right by her ear. She’ll laugh, you know it.

That turns you on.

“Please breed with me, Mistress.”

...

Oh.

Oh!

Fuck…!

Fuck. Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Oh fuck! It’s bigger than you thought it was and the way it’s filling you feels.So.Goddamn.Good.

Mistress’ dick is going in so easily, it’s like it’s gliding in. Unnhh, god. Mistress’ body is sliding up your back. The weight is warm and familiar and you shiver because you can tell how hard her nipples are when they drag across you. It reminds you that you made her that way. She’s horny and turned on because of you and she’s burying her cock inside you so you can please her more.

Anal was something you found out you fucking loved once you put your first tailplug in with Mistress’ help. In fact as soon as it was completely in you cried and begged for it to be twisted it inside. You came so hard and screeched so loud. It was also the moment you found out Mistress was an acousticophile when she came right along with you. Shit, you wonder how many times she came just by listening to everyone in the room moan and pant and curse out of pleasure. You helped take the edge off, but you think of Precious in between your legs and taking you apart. Your voice was always Mistress’ favorite.

Nibbling on each of your shoulders brought you out of your lascivious thoughts. “Still with us, baby girl?” Mistress asks in a low voice before biting the shell of your ear.

“Uh-huh.”

Ember purred and nuzzled your neck, “We’re gonna move now.”

You experimentally move your hips back and bury your moan in Ember’s shoulder and grabbed Mistress’ wrist, indicating to her to move her hand so it overlapped yours. Mistress purred, “Sing for me.”

The first thrust made your eyes widen, the second thrust had your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

You are so _full._

They work in tandem. Keeping each hole filled with something. It feels like they are pushing the air out of your lungs and directing your heartbeat. Each thrust was punctuated with an yelp, “Ah! Ah! Hnng! Oh! Oh! So good! So good! Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me! _Harder!_ ”  The force bounces you up and down Ember’s abs and Mistress’s warm body blanketing yours. The combined weight leaves enough room for you to move, but close enough that your clit is being dragged up and down like the start.

You’re hot, with sweat forming at your brow, the only thing that was cool in this furnace of depravity is the drool from your mouth. You can’t help it, your mouth is permanently open, only closing when you momentarily hiss or grit your teeth.

Mistress is growling in your ear, the animalistic side she keeps hidden away behind books and stoicism is making itself known. Civil rights for faunus has to have a certain image, sad as it is. But Mistress will let her primal self consume her when she is with you. Having a human bow down to her, while she wouldn’t ever say it, is a powertrip fantasy she hides in the deepest recesses of her mind.

You _like_ it when she manhandles you. You _like_ it when she sadistically denies you what you crave. You _like_ it when she condescends to you. You _like_ it when she gets off on your screams. You _like_ it when she calls you a good girl one moment, then tell you you’re a filthy being who’s always looking and begging for dick the next.

You _love_ it when she growls. You _love_ it when she bites you and make you bleed. You _love_ it when she runs her claws down your back or thighs or hips.

You _love_ it when she uses you.

Like now.

Mistress’ making a sound that mixes a purr, growl, moan, and a purely feline whine. Her breathing is labored, and when you can manage a quick glance behind you, her ears are pinned back and nearly merging with her black hair. Mistress’ face is so red from lust and exertion, that it makes you tighten around them.

Both Ember and Mistress pause for all of a second to gasp and shiver. “Keep doing that.” Mistress hisses. She starts to rock back into you with a satisfied sigh ripping from her mouth. You can feel her looking over your shoulder to Ember. They seem to have a telepathic conversation that ends in agreement, and then action. Their movements stop altogether. You give an insulted squeak and try to push back to get that lovely friction.

Their hands and claws reposition themselves. Ember’s thumbs press into the crease where you’re bending made by your hips and midsection. She uses her digits to stretch and dig her claws in. Mistress then does the same by meshing her fingers in the space made by Ember’s claws, she too, digs in and they’re holding you so firmly you wonder if you’ll bruise. “This is to help you stay still.” You don’t know what they’re planning, but you relax as much as you can without moving your center too much. You say a breathy ‘okay’ and breathe deep.

They had been working in their own rhythm independent of the other.

But now it was _different_. They pushed in at the same time, and fucking Ember had remembered where your sweet spot and hit it with accuracy.

You sob and tears are almost dropping from your eyes due to the pleasure. Unsure of the meaning of your delighted cry they start to still. “No! More!” you beg like a petulant child being denied dessert.

There was a pause and then they double-teamed you like they trained for a joint-fuck olympics. It only took a few more thrust before your love of anal sex and your g-spot being pounded like boxer lead you to come, screaming for all you’re worth.   

In your haze you are somewhat aware of Mistress pumping two or three more thrusts before coming herself. Ember was cursing, smacking her hips to yours and aiming you into the perfect angle before her long awaited orgasm rammed into her.

…

…

“--y gir--”

...

“Ba--irl?”

“Baby girl?”

You are completely limp and high on the peace an orgasm can bring. So it takes you a second to recognize Mistress calling you. Your eyes flutter open. Mistress is in front of you, wait...your brain wakes up a little more and registers the somewhat painful and pleasurable pulsating down at your center. Sadly, the full feeling has gone and now you feel so _empty._ Maybe you’ll talk to Mistress about doing that again sometime. Like weeks from now. Because your legs are numb and there’s no question you are going to be walking funny. You’re glad it’s Friday so Weiss will hopefully not embarrass herself by limping...too much.

“How do you feel?” Mistress gently brushes your dampened hair off your forehead and then holds your cheek in the palm of your hand. You press into the touch, happy for the softer attention.

“Mmmm”

“Is that a good ‘mm’ or a bad ‘mm’?” She smiles. Mistress is really pretty when she smiles...

“‘S good” you mumble. You aren’t up for lifting your arms right now, “Are ya gonna carwwy me.” Your lips don’t feel like moving either.

“Once we’re done. But you’ve had enough fun for now.” She kisses your forehead and gets up, her special dildo is gone, and Mistress is just walking around naked. You wonder when she took it off. Although you might have been in subspace when she did it. Mistress and Ember did quite the number on you.

Speaking of, where’s Ember?

With Mistress out of the way you can see the whole living room--from your pet bed? Wow, you must have been deep in the haze. A quick scan to the right you can see Ember and Precious...still going at it. You furrow your brows in confusion, how can they still move?

Laughter comes from above you, “They’re tenacious is all. Plus, their day jobs allow them to have more stamina than you.” It’s Miss Cinder. She reaches down and cards her finger through your hair with a kindness you’re surprised to find she had. “After we got you off…Damnit.”

“Puns?”

“The lion has been spewing them the whole time she’s been fucking Precious.” You scoff, she would. “Back to what I was originally saying, after we _removed_ you, Precious got jealous because Ember said you ‘ride like a pro’ was it?” All you could do was smile nervously, “Yes, so Precious, removed the orange toy and affixed her with my Neural Dildo and started to ride her. To and I quote ‘show her how the _real_ pros do it’.”

You were very curious, especially with the way they are now. Ember has Precious by the knees and is pushing her so they almost touch her head. Ember seems to be doing torturing Precious with the one thing she can’t stand: going slow. Of course, Precious likes to give it, but receiving it was a different story. Ember also was using her shins to pin her down, but not hurt her with her whole weight. Ember ate Precious by using long, hard, slow as a snail’s pace licks. It went on so long you think a minute has passed before she got to Precious’ clit. Ember got there and ends it with a quick flick of the tip of her tongue to the exposed button.

“It was much more fun when Ember flipped her and starting fucking her from behind. I’m here to watch and make sure they don’t kill each other.” Man, you always miss the good stuff.

Miss Cinder’s petting is relaxing and you lean against her knees. This is the moment you notice that Miss Cinder’s naked as well. “How come yurr al’ nakid?” You still can’t say complete sentences.

“We were cleaning up after our pet’s mess. We decided that you needed to be cleaned up too.”

You look up at Miss Cinder, “Tub time?”

Miss Cinder has this weird look on her face. “Agh, Blake was right, you are cute.” She mumbles. You don’t think Miss Cinder knows you heard her. Again, you become a lil’ shit and rub up against her knee and pressing into her fingers on your head. The corner of her mouth twitches. It’s not much, but you can tell you got to her. “Yes… ‘Tub time’. Does she really tell you to call it that?”

“I call it that. ‘sides, Mistwess likes it, makes her blush.”

“Blush?”

“‘Cause ‘m too cute. Wudn’t chu agee Miss Cinda?” You brush up against her more, noting that’s she’s both blushing and angry she was caught.

“Princess, you certainly are Blake’s pet. Both of you are exasperating pests.” She says that, but she keeps petting you anyway.

Suddenly there’s an odd moan and snickering and you turn back to the two intertwined pets. Precious is shaking and her mouth is open, it’s Ember who’s doing the snickering gently putting Precious down.

When Precious stops shuddering and her eyes open, she makes grabby hands at the exhausted lion. Ember chuckles and crawls over to the bunny to kiss her, slowly, but even from here it’s wrought with the threat of biting. Biting or not, that’s not fair!

“‘Ey! Kis me too!” You really don’t care how childish you sound. After an orgasm you are always clingy, especially from the one you just experienced.

The other pet’s attention shifts to you, “Oh hey, you’re up!” Ember rolls off of Precious grabbing her along the way and she forces herself and Precious to literally roll over to you.

Precious is annoyed, Ember is pleased.

Ember’s noodle arms are strong enough to let her move far enough to get her forehead to hit the couch. “Ember, dun git the cowch dirrty.” Your arms have recovered some, not a lot, but enough to tug Ember by the collar and get her close enough to groom her face of Precious’ cum. “You too, na gunna have bwood on m’ bed.” There new scratches on Precious’ chest. she has the most mobility of you all and only somewhat wobbles as she moves. You notice she doesn’t move her legs though.

Miss Cinder helps by moving your head to her pet’s chest and you carefully dab and lick at the rest of the uncoagulated blood. Precious sighs and falls forward taking you down with her and lands onto Ember. “Oof! Ugh, warn me before you do that.”

“Don’t fall asleep,” Miss Cinder says, and she rolls her eyes as all of you groan. “You don’t want to miss this. I’ll tell your Owners that you’re up.”

Now that it’s quiet you can faintly hear the sound of a bath being drawn. “Yay…”

“Yay?” Ember parrots.

“Tub time.” Ember looks down at you and Precious looks up at you. Their faces are still flushed, but you’re quite sure they blushed even further. Precious headbutts your midsection as a way to say, “Shut up”

The Owners finally walk back in. They are smiling fondly down at all of you, wrapped up in a pile and tired. “Come on now.” Mistress says and after Miss Cinder lifts Precious into her arms, she picks you up, princess style of course. You wonder how Miss Melanie and Miss Miltia are going to carry 195 pounds of lion.

Turns out they’re stronger than you think. One lifts Ember by her biceps, and the other puts Ember’s knees on her hips and holds her up by the thighs. “How do they do that?” Good, communication is improving. But you wouldn’t trust yourself to say any three syllable words yet.

“I told you once that you can’t be friends with Ember and not gain muscle right?” You nod, “Imagine living with her.” No thank you, a pun filled homelife is not a happy thought.

You get to the lavish bathroom. It has dark tile on the walls and white crown molding. A double vanity on marble countertops, a jacuzzi, a shower with multiple heads and a bench within it. Tall cabinets are on to either sides of the large mirror. Last but not least, is the huge bath. 10 feet long, 7.5 feet wide, and 3 feet deep.

The Owners already have it halfway full. They deposit all of you on the bathmat in the corner by the shower and go back to tending to the bath. Precious lightly smacks Ember’s stomach next to her and points. On the other side of the lion, you look where she’s pointing but don’t see anything. Then Ember starts snickering along with Precious, trying hard to muffle it. “What?” you whisper.

“They’re walking funny.” Another look at the Owners milling around and grabbing towels and such, you can see the distinctive limp and unnatural gait.

You start cracking up yourself, “Then we’ve done our jobs.”

“And done it right.” Ember adds.

The Owners are almost done. Extra towels have been set up for everyone, so you guess they’re joining you too. Mistress has thrown in two bath bombs to compensate for the size of the tub, you think she put in purple and turquoise, whichever she put in, it smells heavenly.

“Damn Princess, why you gotta have the largest bathtub known to mankind?” Ember complains.

“Excuse me for wanting to be pampered like a queen and have a nice bath.”

“So what you’re saying is…” oh god, no “You’re a total _size queen_?”

Maybe it’s because you all are tired, but Precious is the first to quietly giggle, her hand splays over her face and she bumps her head against Ember’s shoulder. Ember is of course, laughing at her own joke. And you can’t help yourself and laugh right with them.

“Girls, the bath is ready.”

* * *

_Fuck. Me._

It’s the next morning and like you thought. You are very sore, everywhere. The bath relaxed you enough that you could at least move to the couch, have a bowl of ice cream with Ember and Precious and watched Shrek.

You are all in your pet bed. Sort of. You and Precious are small enough to not have a problem and just have a blanket covering you, but poor Ember had to have only most of her head and torso on it before the sleeping bag started.

You think all the Owners are in Weiss and Mistress’ room. But you are not going to get up and find out. No way. You probably fall as soon as you tried to get up. And your ass. You don’t think you’ll be able to wear your tails for awhile. Unfortunate, but worth it.

Precious must have noticed you were awake, because she lifts up her head to wearily look at you. She’s almost...cute when she wakes up. It’s a extremely fascinating change from her usual smug or deviant expression. Precious tries to do something else but she winces and sucks air through her teeth.

“Agreed.” you mumble. That’s right, she went a few rounds with Ember, her Owner went to town on her ass, and her arms must be exhausted from pushing and pulling vibrators into the twins.

She nods and drops her head back down to your stomach, which makes you groan and wheeze. She actually looks apologetic when she turns her head to face you. Your groan woke Ember up.

“Ugh, I can’t feel my hips.” There’s no reason to, bust you bust up laughing anyways, though it turns weak because your everything hurts. “You really know how to throw a party. Can we have another? Like Christmas? Because then I have a few weeks to walk again.” You and Precious nod. Going to work is going to be an absolute _bitch_. “And you know what the best part is?”

You know where this is going, Precious does too when you look at each other. You sigh, “What?”

“It’ll be the best Christmas because I’ll get to spend time with my favorite _ho ho hoes_.”

Oh look at, that your arm has magically revived to shove Ember off the bed.

“Happy Halloween, dunces.”          


End file.
